Dangerous Games
by PyLea94
Summary: Latvia enjoys teasing Russia, who frankly has had enough and is going claim what should've been his a long time ago. Didn't you know he doesn't play by the rules? How long can you hide from him Latvia? RUSSIAxLATVIA, hints of ESTONIAxLATVIA
1. Chapter 1: Death Wish

He had a death wish.

Russia was damn well sure of it as he watched him intently, observing the way the tongue travelled up the icy snack, the way it gently curled around it and sucked slowly. _I need to stop buying those ice pops or they'll be the death of me, _Ivan though, supressing a frustrated groan as he watched that sweet mouth gently bob slightly, sucking on the treat rougher, unaware of how provocative his gesture was before biting off the tip of the red ice pop.

Ivan abruptly stood up, his fist slamming on his desk causing the baltics to flinch slightly, three pairs of eyes looking over at him, 2 pairs wearily and the other innocently, but the russian knew too well by now what was laced in with that look.

"Something wrong sir?" Toris asked first, looking more concerned than frightened, though it was still there.

Ivan managed his usual smile before singing out a "No. I'm fine."

"You sure? You do seem a bit off compared to usual," another voice questioned, that being Eduard. Ivan spared a glance over to the Latvian teen, waiting to see if he had any nerve to ask after tormenting the man. The boy just sat there like he hadn't done a single thing, reading some book with the ice pop in his hand limply.

"Yeah," Ivan sighed, leaving his study and the three baltics in an akward silence,"I need to sort something out for a minute."

Toris flinched as the door was slammed shut behind the tall nation.

"What was that about?" he exclaimed, scratching the back of his neck slightly, looking between the other two, confusion just slapped across his face.

Latvia simply shrugged, not looking up from his book. "Who knows."

* * *

><p>"Third time this week," Ivan gritted out to himself, washing his hands vigorously. That latvian brat was really starting to get to him. This sort of thing had been going on for 2 months now. First he didn't notice it, then after a week or two he picked up little things the teenager would say or do, which he found sort of cute... anyway! After a month he wasn't sure if Raivis was teasing him purposely or if the boy still hadn't caught on to what he was doing. Either way it all pissed him off!<p>

As Ivan was searching through his thoughs, a knock on his door brought him back to reality.

"Ivan sir?"

Fuck! He knew that voice too well. Meek and almost a whisper, but it sent a pleasant shiver down his spine.

"Raivis." he stated, giving permission for the boy to come in as he pulled on a pair of grey sweatpants. The latvian entered his room hesitantly, juggling 3 baskets in his arms.

"Ed told me to let you know that dinner is almost ready," the boy stated in a hushed tone, eyes trailing down the older man's figure and quickly looking up at him, an innocent smile gracing his face as he left the room. Ivan had no words to say, sitting down on his bed and letting out a frustrated sigh.

He made his way downstairs soon after with a wife beater thrown on, quietly taking his seat at the table. Eduard and Toris had sensed something wrong with him and were now trembling as they eyed the man nervously.

"M-Mr Braginski, are you sure nothing's worng?" Toris questioned, placing a hand slowly on the man's shoulder. Ivan raised an eyebrow at the man and grunted out a yes, eating his food in silence. The two baltics had calmed down and were now conversing with each other, mainly about Toris and the plans he made with Poland. Ivan remained content with this atomsphere until he felt a foot brush past his own and a dainty ankle slowly tracing up his leg. He quickly looked up from his food and at that brat sitting across from him. He was focused on his plate. But still...

The foot travelled further up his leg, skimming down this thigh before settling it between his legs on the russian man's chair, so close to his crotch but not touching it.

"Sir, are you ok?" _No, i'm not Toris. Your youngest "brother" is feeling me up under the table! _Ivan nodded simply, continuing to eat his food, cutting at the meat on his plate barbarically. The other two baltics continued talking unaware of Ivan's predicament, the latvian still pressing his foot against the man's thigh, before gently brushing his toes over his crotch and pulling away quickly. Ivan glared over at the kid, noticing a small smirk that Raivis had aimed at him. _Sneaky fucking brat, he's doing this on purpose!_

"Well i'm going to go to bed now," Ivan announced, making his way out of the dining room and to his own room upstairs, anger bubbling up slightly in his stomach. If the kid was going to be a cock tease then he should face the punishment Ivan's gonna give him!

**First story and I hope I get some readers! **

**Shame not a lot of people ship this pairing cause I freaking love it! [but i'm a psycho too...]**

**I really wanted to write a story with Russia and Latvia anyway but I wasn't entirely sure what to write. I read some of the stories on here with this pairing and it's a lot of Latvia getting tortured [poor Latvia!] && it just got me thinking "why would Latvia be getting tortured?" and the only thing my brain came up with was "HE'S BEING A SLUT!" **

**LAWL! x] **

**Well enjoy and review if you like! =]**


	2. Chapter 2: Playing by The Rules

**Second chapter already! **

**Was debating over whether I should continue with my college work or this and... guess which one won? ;)**

**Anyway i'm not going to lie to you people... Latvia's gonna get what's coming to him. Not completely against his will (i'll make sure Latvia has a bit of fight in him)**

**Well, like, whatever! Read on darlings! =]**

* * *

><p>"Damn it Estonia, why?" Raivis groaned out, hopping slightly on his sock-clad toes as he tried to grab his mug. Dark red with a white stripe going through the middle, similar to his national flag. How original.<p>

Why Eduard had placed it on the top shelf of the cupboard again the teenager had to question internally. You'd think his brother would have wrapped his head around the fact that the latvian was too short to reach it.

As he continued his attempts to reach the cup, he was unaware of the russian man leaning on the doorframe and practically raping him with his eyes. The way that pale button up shirt Raivis wore fit his slender frame loosely and skimmed down to his thighs, the colour magnifying the creaminess of his flesh. That delectable skin kept Ivan's hungry gaze fixed on him, dusty violet eyes now travelling down each inch of the teens long and shapely legs and back up, noticing red boxers peak out from under the shirt. Oh how the russian admired how Raivis could look so gorgeous in something so simple as nightwear.

Ivan was losing focus quickly. _PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!_

The man straightened up before entering the kitchen, glad that Latvia took the bait. That bait being his cup on the top shelf. He made his presence know to the other by reaching up to grab the cup for him, a powerful chest and torso pressed up against the teenager's back. Ivan smirked slightly when he felt the figure below him tense up. _That's right you little brat! Beware!_

"Morning sir," Raivis muttered out sweetly, the russian not completely liking the tone he spoke in.

"how'd you sleep kid?" Russia responded, his voice carrying his usual bitter-sweet tone. The latvian stretched his body up slightly, a perky butt just grazing over the taller's crotch before stating too sweetly "I had a weird dream last night."

"Oh?"

"You were in it sir," Raivis whispered loud enough for it to reach the russian's ears,"You were a bit out of character though."

_Ok, enough games now!_

Ivan turned the boy around, edging closer and pressing him up against the kitchen counter, a predatory glint in Ivan's eyes. "A bit like now then?" Latvia nodded slowly, a cheeky grin gracing his innocent face, giving the man the opportunity to make a move. _Well he hasn't pushed me away yet... this may be easier than I thought!_

The russian took this opportunity to lean in towards the boy, a hand slowly stroking up his leg and around to squeeze that firm little-

"Sorry Ivan," the boy breathed into his ear, a finger pressed to the taller's lips as he slid out from underneat him,"But you're going to have to try harder than that."

"Morning Raivis! Sir," Eduard and Toris greeted as they presented themselves in the kitchen, the lithuanian starting to make breakfast. Ivan glanced over to Raivis as he set the kettle on the stove, smirking at the man knowingly.

_Fucking brat was onto me the entire time!_

* * *

><p>Well, Ivan's plan definitely backfired this morning! The little bastard was smarter than the man thought. He made his way into the living room with the rest of the baltics, plotting his next move against the sly teenager. And speak of the devil, he was on the sofa still in that revealing shirt, reading another one of his books. <em>Tch! Tease!<em>

The russian sat opposite him, eyeing him dangerously before clearing his throat and interrogating him.

"Why are you still wearing your nightwear?" The boy looked up at him cluelessly, a fake innocent expression on his face. "Haven't been awake for too long. Why, is something bothering you?"

Damn! He couldn't say right in front of Toris and Ed. The two overprotective "brothers" of the latvian. The latvian had had the fucking zeal to mess with!

Ivan shrugged and shot an icy glare at him before gritting out "Well you could catch a cold wearing something so flimsy."

The two other men looked between them quickly before the estonian broke the tension. "I'm gonna pop out to see Finland for a bit," almost jumping out of his seat on the sofa, anxious to get away. The russian man nodded and stood up, claiming he had paperwork to sort through. Walking past Raivis, he hissed into his ear "You should watch your back now kid. I'm onto you."

* * *

><p>This was the third time he had to go sort out a painful problem in his pants that once again was caused by that latvian. Damn kid resorted to torturing the russian with indulging in 2 ice pops this morning and ever now and again he would shift in his seat, delighted when he heard Ivan's frustrated groans, knowing too well that his eyes were focused on each curve and muscle in those sinfully sexy legs. Ivan was struggling to not just screw him right there and right now! Oh no, he was aware of the teen's little game and he had to make sure not to raise the others' suspicions. He had to play his cards right if he was going to put the kid in his place!<p>

"Hey Ivan."

... and here the kid was now. Ivan could swear he felt his eye twitch from the anger and sexual frustration building up. The man grunted simply in response.

"You seem a bit tense today Ivan." And he did not like how Raivis used his name, purposely breathing it out so it cause a shudder to scratch down Ivan's spine which made all the blood in his body flood to his crotch. He couldn't take the torture! _Fuck it!_

He instantly grabbed the boy's wrist, harshly tugging him closer to him and slamming him into a wall painfully rough that it pulled a gasp out of the smaller one's throat.

"Listen here Raivis," the russian growled, a deathly glint in his usually cold eyes,"I know what you're doing but I suggest you give up now and I won't be too rough with punishing you if you do?"

Before the other could respond, the man pressed his lips against the kid beneath him forcefully. Raivis gave into it, moaning against his lips as he leaned into it, adding more force. Ivan almost assumed the boy was going to give up but was mistaken when he felt a sharp pain in his lower lip when the latvian's canines connected with it abruptly, ending the kiss with Ivan pulling away, uttering curse words.

"Sorry Ivan," Latvia giggled slyly,"But i'm not going to make this easy for you. My game, my rules."

**Gotta love Latvia for having some fucking zeal! Give him a hand dudes! =D**

**You people should have seen this coming. You shouldn't fuck with Russia cause he will get revenge! But you'll see more torture on Ivan's behalf, don't worry! =]**

**Russia: Hope you're prepared for th consequences of not becoming one with me little Latvia... ^.^**

**Latvia: O.O you wouldn't...**

**Me: Or would he? Remember i'm the author Raivis *pinches cheeks***

**Review please or i'll, like, pull out the polish rule and make Warsaw totally your capital darling!**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Opponent?

**Hey! Missed me?**

**I apologise for not updating sooner… But college has been insane! Been up to Cheltenham for a weekend for work placement, I'm planning a Christmas event for our college and my sister's moved in so we've been in the process of switching rooms (cause I have been waiting for 3 freaking years!)**

**I now claim this the third chapter!**

* * *

><p>"I'll be back next week!" Toris exclaimed, dragging his suitcase out the door and waving a happy goodbye to the household, "Bye guys!"<p>

Ok, now Ivan had god on his side to make this "game" easier. With Toris gone it should be easier to claim the Latvian teen's body. Damn kid's gonna get what's coming! You mess with Russia, Russia messes you up more.

Russia managed a small glance over to Raivis and saw the boy twitch slightly and look up at him blankly. _Poor kid doesn't know what's he's gotten himself into._

"Hey Ed?" the Latvian called down the hallway, sauntering up to the man innocently enough. Maybe too innocent.

"What is it Raivis?" the younger grinned before asking in such a sugary sweet voice, it nearly made the Russian shudder "Do you want me to help you in the kitchen today? I know Toris usually helps and I thought you could do with the extra hand."

As Ed stood there like a blushing and stuttering mess, Russia was quietly growling to himself. That little slut was openly flirting with Ed to piss him off! Ivan reluctantly decided to just bite his tongue, there was no way Raivis was going to get him crack so easily. Even if the young boy was standing too close to his "brother". Or if he was stroking Ed's _fucking_ bicep.

_That could be me he's all over!_

Raivis spared a glance over at the Russian man, an evil glint in his violet eyes. Russia mirrored that evil look back at him and mouthing out a threat; "This means war."

* * *

><p>Ivan had been standing outside the kitchen door, spying on the 2 Baltic brothers as they were preparing food. Maybe he was acting like a creepy stalker but it wasn't his fault. Nope, not his fault at all. It was Raivis that was to blame. All that damn kid's fault.<p>

"Hey Eduard?" Raivis sung out sweetly, standing rather closely to the Estonian and batting his long eyelashes up at the man. _Poor Ed, he won't know what to do with himself..._

"Y-yeah Raivis?"

"... Are you single now?"

If it wasn't painful enough to see the older of the two lose his cheeky attitude to a teenager, then it definitely was watching the guy yell loudly as he flailed his arms about in panic just to knock a pot of bubbling water all over himself. _What a way to crash and burn..._

The Latvian was giggling to himself quietly before slowly going to remove his "brother"'s clothes.

"Here, let me help you," he mumbled, looking over to the kitchen entrance, spying Russia's face peeking out just slightly. Oh yes, he knew the Russian had a close eye on him and he was making sure Russia knew that he was onto his plan.

"Latvia!" Ed protested, trying to push the boy's hands away, his face managing to flush an even brighter shade of red.

"You could've burnt yourself..." the teen mumbled, removing his shirt completely and going onto his trousers...

Russia quickly made himself known and loudly singing a "Hello~!"

"Eduard, you should go sort yourself out," Russia grinned at him, the second meaning clear to him and the Latvian as the Estonian did as he was told.

"What you're doing is dangerous kid, didn't I tell you that?" Ivan's dark voice cracked out, making Latvia aware that the man was on the verge of loosing control. Choosing to ignore it, he shot a sly look at the older man.

"Jealous?" the teen hissed out. Before he knew it Ivan had him gracelessly flung over his shoulder and was heading in the direction of his room. Now Raivis tried putting up a fight, but obviously being scrawny in comparison to the brawny man that seemed almost unphased by his kicking and screaming, it was an obvious sign of who had the upper hand.

Before he knew it, the kid was dropped on a king size bed, and a small, almost feminine gasp forced out of his throat.

"Now things are moving forward," a dark voice chuckled and Ivan climbed onto the bed and on top of Raivis, who still had a shred of bravery as he was glaring up at the Russian. Before Latvia was able to make any snark comments, a pair of rough hot lips were against his own and adding force almost painfully that he was sure his mouth was going to be swollen even slightly afterwards.

Ivan expected his tongue to get bitten again but instead the boy had returned the kiss with just as much force before slowly going to push Russia down on the bed. The older man wasn't going to take any more chances as Latvia was harshly pinned to the bed.

"Given up I see," Russia muttered before crashing his lips down onto the other's soft swollen pair, teeth gently chewing at them and coaxing a moan out of the delicious mouth. Raivis gave in. It was just too much to handle and he might as well enjoy the fun. He let the man trail those rough lips and tongue over his neck, shoulder and down further, hands gently caressing his thighs to slowly pushing them apart.

"Hey!" the boy protested, snapping his legs together quickly.

"What the fuck kid?" Russia barked out blankly, icy eyes staring up at the boy.

"I'm pretty sure I've told you before," the Latvians started, "I'm not that easy!"

Russia's eyes narrowed slightly as he grabbed the boy's leg roughly, fingertips digging in painfully as he yanked him forward harshly.

"And I'm not a patient man," a growl came from the man, "So just be a good boy and don't cause me too much trouble."

Legs were forced apart harshly this time, Raivis frozen up and not putting up a fight, letting the man caress his flesh freely, hands roaming closer…

"Sir, have you seen Raivis?" a faint request was heard from the door. Ed was truly a life saver!

"You're very fucking lucky Raivis," a gravely voice roughly gritted into his ear before Ivan got up off the bed, "But how long can you run away for?"

* * *

><p><strong>I apologise for such a crappy chappy! :'(<strong>

**A bit blocked on this one not gonna lie… but I tried my best**

**Anyway, I wanted to make this chapter longer cause a lot of the other didn't seem long enough but then I though "I've kept my readers waiting far too long… blast with it!"**

… **and here's the finished result.**

**No gay bashing my skills please? trolololololol**


	4. Chapter 4: Boiling Point for Latvia

**Yes, yes... I am backeth!**

**I really wish I could've done this chapter sooner but i've been totally drained of ideas (had to use them up for the Enterprize challenge in college and ideas for our themed evenings in the restaurant.) Not even my pocket dictionary helped me with ideas... =[**

**Anywhats, chapter 5 is finally posted for you perverts so enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p>Latvia truly was unlucky. I don't even mean the "missed my bus" type of unlucky. He had Ivan, or all people, <em><strong>fucking Ivan<strong>_, after him and practically promising that he'll claim the teenager's body. Whether he wanted it or not wasn't even an option by now. Mind you, Raivis doesn't blame him completely. In the last 3 months the kid has been messing with his mind and toying with him like a piece of string, revealing a little (maybe more than a little actually) bit of leg to the man. Oh, he knew he had good legs and he's spotted Ivan stealing more than a few glances at them whenever possible. Hey, not the latvian's fault his russian master had a kink for legs! Raivis was just a simple victim with the ideal limbs to show and satisfy said russian.

Anyway, it wasn't just the man checking his body out that Raivis noticed. He started collecting research to figure out the older man's thoughts. He saw that little things like the way he spoke the man's first name in the usually gentle and airy tone the boy used. Or how Ivan was intrigued with the way Latvia enjoys the sweet and frozen treat after a meal. Or even how Ivan seemed enchanted into submission by a simple flutter of thick, dark eyelashes and the wide & innocent eyes of the younger one. Oh how a face as young and innocent as Latvia's got the russian more excited than any woman's cleavage or provocative pick-up lines people seemed to commonly use.

Oh yes, Latvia observed the man's behaviour and used his knowledge to his advantage. He'd indulge in more of the popsicles whenever he could, emphasising the obvious innuendo to the russian of what could actually be in his mouth. Strutting around the house in his boxers and night shirt, just tempting Ivan, showing him just a preview of what he could be receiving from the boy and more. Raivis loved twisting him around his finger so simply, just having that control over him like a lost puppet.

However, as of lately Russia had been gaining the upperhand in this game and Latvia was losing. Very slowly and agonisingly losing, but oh so surely. He made the Mistake of letting the man have his way with him when he had him up against his bedroom wall. And even in the kitchen when he lead the older male into false hope. The main problem is that Latvia was losing control, letting it slip through slim fingers and making things easier for his opponent. Fuck, if it wasn't for Estonia he probably would have been fucked raw by the man! I don't even mean "making love" or just plain sex. I mean proper rough action. Raivis could almost imagine the man pinning him hard enough to bruise his bony wrists, thrusting his dick into the boy's virgin hole long and-

... _and shit_! He was sitting here in the study with a _fucking hard on!_

"Something the matter Raivis?" Ed's voice intruded his thoughts. He could see the man eyeing him, that brotherly look of concern in his eyes. More than that, Raivis noticed the russian sitting at his desk behind him smirking at the boy knowingly. Latvia had to question how Ivan could read him so clearly.

"Yeah", he mumbled, snapping his book shut and raising himself up out of his seat, "I'm off to take a shower."

"Don't be too long now, Raivis," the russian spoke in a bittersweet tone that made the Latvian flinch as he padded out of the study and upstairs, still contemplating his efforts within the last few months. He made up to his room in little time and made his way into his bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind him. The last thing he wanted was a suprise attack from Russia.

He twisted the dial to turn the shower on and stepped into the cubicle to be greeted by burning droplets of water, eliciting a groan that sounded half relieved and half frustrated. It wasn't that Latvia didn't want sex from Ivan. In fact it was the total opposite! But he did have a point to prove. The whole time he was telling Ivan he wasn't that easy he wanted to show the man he does have control and doesn't want to be pushed around. Sure, he enjoyed having control over the russian and he liked the attetion he was drawing from him, but maybe he wasn't ready for sex. There was a chance that he wanted Ivan to bend him over and have his lustful and carnal way with him, making the smaller male scream and beg... Latvia swiped his tongue across his lips slowly, moaning almost inaudibly as he walked his fingers up and down his member. He didn't wanna think about the predicament he was in with Russia at the moment. He let the shower water gently drum against his flesh, easing his muscles to relax as he lets his eyes flutter close and let his mind get stolen away by familiar but supressed fantasies.

_"Mmmmm say it Latvia," Russia growled into his ear, thrusting his manhood sharply into the boy pinned against the wall, bringing a pained moan from the boys lips,"Say you give up."_

_Latvia knew what he meant. He didn't want to give the man satifaction just yet. He wanted the pain-laced pleasure too much. He wanted the man to humiliate him more, leave marks on his alabaster flesh and just fuck him sensless!_

_"God Raivis, just give up already," the man groaned lowly, continuing his assault on the latvian's ass with slight difficulty. The boy could tell he was close too cumming and so was he._

Raivis released an almost shocked moan as he came all over the tiles, his body twitching slightly from his orgasm. He let his body lean back against the cold, clean tiles behind him panting heavily and spent from his recent activities. After regaining enough strength and motivation to step out of the shower, Latvia let his mind forget about the delicate situation he was in. He wrapped a beige towel around his waist, deciding to forget about it. He'd think about it later.

"Had a nice shower Raivis?"

The boy nearly ran back in the bathroom when he saw Ivan standing before him. Instead all Raivis could do was stare at him nervously, hands tightly gripping his towel around his waist. "W-what're you doing i-in my room?" the small nation stuttered, taking a step back away from the russian. All he received was an icy chuckle from the man as he took a step forward, "Well you see," he started, "Ed went out to the shop. Who knows how long he's going to take."

Before Raivis could think of a plan to get away from the man in front of him, he felt a large hand snake around his wrist that pulled him forward and onto the bed in an undignified manner, towel unwrapped from his hips and revealing his naked form.

"Glad I got that out of my way," Russia grinned darkly, removing the towel from his path and dropping it on the floor as he eyed the teenagers body hungrily, "I've got a much better view of you my little _milashka_."

The next thing Latvia knew, Ivan was almost naked apart from his boxers and on top of him, sweetly assaulting his neck, teeth biting flesh hard enough to rip a strangled moan from his throat but not quite enough to draw blood. When Ivan noticed the boy submitting to the the torture being given to his neck, he slowly but roughly started to toy with the younger's throbbing cock.

_I give up! _Raivis thought. Every little tug sent a jolt through his entire body and the way the older nation squeezed, caressed and just full on tease his arousal was almost too much for him to comprehend. Fuck these stupid games and fuck it all!

Whilst he was in complete euphoria, Russia took this opportunity to slide a saliva slicked finger in between, pressing it the tight ring of muscle and circling it teasingly. The small nation jolted up quickly, snapping his legs shut.

"W-wait!"

"Latvia, remember what I told you last time about keeping me waiting?" Ivan warned, shooting him a warning glare. Latvia had to tell him the truth. To just say that he wants to hold out just a bit longer.

"B-but-"

"I'm not waiting anymore Raivis," Russia interjected, emphasizing his point by roughly flipping the teen onto his stomach and raising his hips so he had a nice view of his ass. And before anymore attempts at protesting could slip out of the younger's mouth, Ivan swiftly pushed his finger inside his rear, replacing any requests of stopping into a soft scream, a mix of pain and pleasure. Latvia didn't want to admit it but being fingered for the first time felt foreign yet incredible for him. Every time Ivan's finger twisted or curled inside his cavity, it left the slender boy whimpering and screaming for more of the delicious torture he was recieving.

"I-ivan,_ l-lūdzu_..."

"Ivan," a door slam was heard faintly from the floor below him, "I'm home with the food shopping." Oh Estonia, you saved Raivis again!

Russia growled before removing his finger from the boy's entrance and quickly pulling his clothes on. "You're very lucky that your dear brother came back when he did otherwise I would've taken you in ways unimaginable."

Once the older one was dressed, he headed for the door, sparing a small glance at the naked Raivis, smiling slightly before exiting, leaving the boy on the bed alone.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all I got. . . :'(<strong>

**Probably the longest chapter posted but I dunno... wish I had some sort of word counter on wordpad but I don't.**

_**milashka - cutie (russian)**_

_**lūdzu**__** - please (latvian)**_

**... But please review! I vant to know opinions on the pervy scenes... *droooooooooool***


	5. Chapter 5: Eduard truly sucks

**Haii guys! I can't believe how long it's been since I updated this story... kill me nao for abandoning it for so long xD**

**I have tried getting around to writing a half-decent chapter but with college and a 7 month old sprog of a nephew now crawling around my house I haven't had time to just sit and think about it. But Easter's upon me and i'll give my damn readers a new damn chapter! ;P**

* * *

><p>"Ivan, you don't mind if I spend the weekend at Finland's house do you?"<p>

"Of course not Eduard!" Russia had one of those mega-watt grins plastered on his face which meant he was a very lucky man. Which meant someone else was very _very _unlucky. Meaning Raivis was un-_fucking_-lucky. The teenager could swear his hopes and prayers of feeling safe from Ivan has just been pummelled into the ground and all he could think of is the numerous ways that the russian planned on taking him. Latvia was totally screwed. Bad pun, but he would be after Sunday. Oh so painfully screwed.

"But you've been visiting Finland way too often," the boy blurted out,"Why don't you let him and his boyfriend have some time alone together?"

"Raivis, it's Friday," Ed sighed out and shook his head as if the answer was painstakingly obvious,"It's movie night and I never miss movie night with the guys."

"Yeah Raivis," Ivan pointed out torturously,"The guy wants some freedom. Why don't you want your brother to go out?"

With an all mighty smirk, Raivis got up from his seat and wrapped his arms around Ed's shoulders and giggled,"I'd rather have him all to myself you see." and with a kiss to his brother's cheek, he made his exit out of the dining room. But not before spying the frightening glare from the russian. Ok, now he went from bad mood to good mood in under 5 seconds.

Anyway, Raivis needed to figure out how to hold the older man off for a few more days. How could he say "I'm still not completely read for sex, I need to get my feelings in check" to someone like Ivan? Cause he wasn't sure if he just needed some sort of sexual release from the man or if he genuinely liked him. And of all people, why Ivan? He was scary, has a terrible temper, he drinks, he's violent, he's clumsy and he's a pervert. Sure, Raivis could admit he was attractive. With his snowy white-blonde hair and deep violet eyes. Oh, and not to mention he's got a good body. No-one would believe Raivis even if he said it, but Ivan was blessed with amazing genes. Tall with sinewy muscles. Maybe he wasn't Abercrombie material and didn't accumulate body-building muscles but the Latvian liked it. Liked everything about him no matter how much he wanted to deny it. He was honest, he stood up for himself and he had his moments where he wanted to help out or just be nice and Raivis wanted to take back every negative aspect he listed.

"Being a teenager sucks," the boy sighed, locking his bedroom door behind him before dropping down onto his bed face first. Sleeping off the confusion seemed like a good idea for the boy.

* * *

><p><em>"I-Ivaann.." Raivis managed to groan out, twisting and turning to find his wrists cuffed and chained above his head, body trapped as pale legs wrapped around equally snowy-skinned hips.<em>

_"Told you i'd have my way with you," Ivan chuckled. A small, icy chuckle as he full-out fucked the younger against the wall. Latviagasped and moaned shamelessly, body arching and twisting sharply whever the older thrust into him and Raivis couldn't give a damn._

_"F-Fuck me, that feels awesome..." the smalled boy hissed out, hips rolling down harshly just begging for more contact from the Russian,mind racing and growing more insane as hot skin collided withthe older man's own icy flesh to send an electrifying feeling through their bodies._

_"Raivis..."_

"Raivis," a knock at the door pulled him from his dream,"You still up?" Eduard.

With a groan he pulled himself up and dragged himself to the door, fumbling to unlock it before facing the Estonian.

"You need something Ed?"

"You've been acting odd around me since Toris left," Ed sighed shakily,"And I don't know why but... i'm not available." _Oh good god, is he really bringing this up? _"I'm flattered but I see you as a younger brother and I think that's how the relationship should remain."

"Ed," the Latvian giggled softly,"You're sweet and good-looking but it's not wha-"

"Evening Ed." _Shit! _Latvia's mind went into panic mode and before he could think of a simple escape, he wound a hand around to the back of Eduard's head and pulled the taller man down roughly to collide his lips with his and bringing a startled but muffled gasp from the man. If he didn't freak the crap out of the estonian by now then I think going as far as giving him tongue sure did.

"Well that was fun," the teen panted out when he pulled away,"Night Eduard." With that said and a small wink, Latvia turned on his heels and retreated into his room.

"What..."

"... The fuck!"

Ed'd face had gone from pale to pink in under 5 seconds before walking off down the hallway looking like a lost puppy and Ivan had stormed into the teenager's room by the time Ed was out of sight.

"Care to explain what you're trying to point out here?" the older man sighed through gritted teeth. Raivis remained turned away from him, fiddling with the pages ofone of his books.

"I have no idea what you're talking about..."

"Don't play dumb kid," Russia growled, slamming the bedroom door shut to enunciate the growl,"You're telling me you're not that easy though you're throwing yourself at Ed. Call me picky or whatever but that doesn't make sense in my brain."

Raivis knew he made a valid point. But he was 15 years old! He was a hormonal and indecisive teenager who fancies an older man and doesn't know how to act upon him girly but that was how he felt.

"Look Ivan, i'm really tired," he sighed, pushing the older man out of his room and closing it shut and locking it frantically. He did need any suprises in the middle of the night thank you. After waiting 5 minutes to make sure Ivan was now in bed, Raivis snuck out of his room and bustled down the corridor to his brothers' room before knocking quietly. When Ed opened the door he didn't get a chance to ask who was knocking on his door or why.

"Ed, I need your help."

* * *

><p><strong>I have a funny feeling a lot of readers are going to want to kill Ed for this... poor, poor Eduard ... just don't ruin that pretty, sparkling face of his x]<strong>

**By the way, I like reviews :]**


	6. Chapter 6: Ivan? Jealous! Maybe

**Ok, soo... don't kill me. It's been a while since I've paid attention to this story and I've been wanting to finish it but I've had a horrible case of writer's block when it came down to planning out how this chapter's going to progress and how I think I should end it. I don't want to just give up on the story because I've had so many nice reviews off people saying that it's an entertaining read. I was still kinda blocked with this but I decided to just wing it and hope for the best =]**

**Oh, if you haven't noticed yet, I've also written a South Park fanfic focusing on the Creek pairing so i'd appreciate it if you could go check it out because I was focusing on this and other projects to try get some ideas for 'Dangerous Games'. Buut yeah! Please go check out my other work and reviews would be highly appreciated! Really! :D**

* * *

><p>Ivan would never understand Raivis. Or any teenager. But he could confirm that Raivis was difficult to read. I mean the kid decides to sexually <em>torture<em> him and he couldn't understand why! But not only would the little brat not put out for the russian man, but he'd happily throw himself at Estonia!? And let's not forget the amount of times that Ivan tried to freaking jump the teenager and said teenager was giving off mixed signals. I mean, one minute he was trying to push the man away before doing a complete 180 and just letting Ivan have his dirty way with him. Yeah, Ivan really couldn't decipher any of it.

"Hey Ivan, can I talk to you?" Ed seemed to just pop out of nowhere, awkwardly pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose so the frames rested comfortably on his face, "It's about Raivis."

Ivan was just about to tell him to go fuck himself before he mentioned Raivis and the memory of last night came flooding back...

_Ivan was dragging himself to bed, the feeling to pass out right now flooded his body and the hallway floor looked so damn comfy at the time. He reminded himself that he was just a hallway and one flight of stairs away from his bed. He managed to muster up a little bit of energy to adjust his sweatpants and carry his tired body along. 'Just around this hallway then... Oh Ed's still awake?'_

_"Evening Ed..." Ivan managed to mumble out, still making his way slowly towards his sanctuary, aka his bedroom._

_Then he spotted Raivis. And his hand on the back of the estonian's head. Kissing him. Wait, WHAT!?_

_"Well, that was fun..." the teenager breather out, his hand had now slid down onto Ed's shoulder. It lingered there a bit too long for Ivan's liking and the man was now staring at the teen, jaw practically on the floor. Raivis turned and retreated back to his room, shutting the door behind him pretty quickly._

_"What..."_

_"The fuck!?"_

Just thinking about it made the russian angry. He wanted to Punch Eduard in his charming fucking face and find Raivis and then claim what should be his. Any normal person would realize that this was jealous behavior but Ivan had too much pride to admit that he was jealous. Yeah, he didn't like the idea of Raivis touching other guys. Or flirting. Or smiling. Or even **looking** when he though about it. But like hell was he jealous!

He now found himself in his study with Eduard, both of them standing a good 4 feet away from each other and looking around awkwardly.

"So," Ivan cleared his throat to relieve some of the tension in the room, "You wanted to tell me something about Raivis?"

"I know he's been...," Ed waved a hand about as if he was expecting words to appear out of thin air, "Teasing you lately. And things have happened that we shouldn't mention..."

"Did you two fuck last night?" Ed gawked at the russian, choking on air as if he found the words he was looking for and they were now suffocating him.

"No!" The estonian shrieked, his face glowing red, "No. He's only interested in you. I'm not supposed to tell you this because he asked me to keep a secret but... He really does like you Ivan. He just doesn't know what to make of his feelings and the, uh... intimacy ... is a bit of an issue for him."

Ivan's eyes narrowed at Ed, "An issue how?" Ed's face glowed a little brighter this time.

"Well, he mentioned that the idea of sex with you seems, and this is a direct quote, he think it seems fucking amazing. But he's a teenager Ivan." Ivan cocks an eyebrow at the man, hinting for him to elaborate on his final statement. Ed sighs heavily.

"He's going to have those moments where he's curious about sex but he's still a virgin. He's not sure if he's ready or not. One minute he's a hormonal mess and the next he reverts back to his nervous ways. He doesn't want to screw things up to the point where it can't go back to how it used to be."

Ivan's eyes are now focused on Ed and he's listening intently. He wasn't aware that Latvia thought about pursuing a relationship. Well, it sounded like it, but it sounded like a jumble of emotional worries that the russian couldn't wrap his head around completely. Yeah, he would never be able to understand that kid.

"Thanks for telling me that Ed," Ivan turned on his heel to leave, "Hey, i'll be back in a bit. I'm gonna go talk to Raivis."

* * *

><p><strong>Okaaay... Super-short! But like I said, I just wrote down what came to mind and I didn't want to make this too long. I wanna work on the last chapter for this. And don't worry, Russia won't rape our lovely little Latvia!<strong>

**Russia: Oh, i'm kinda sad... :(**

**Latvia: Does this mean i'm safe? :D**

**Me: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL no :D**

**Latvia: D:**

**Russia: Yayy! :D**

**I like reviews! :3**


End file.
